gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rachel-Will Relationship
The Rachel-Will Relationship, also known as Schueberry, Wachel, Rill, or Berruester, is the one-sided crush between Rachel Berry and Will Schuester. Rachel becomes infatuated with Will in the season one episode, Ballad, after singing Endless Love together. Overview Rachel and Will often have different ideas about what was best for New Directions, especially concerning solos and song selections. This leads them to having a love/hate relationship. Rachel sometimes believes that Will is just out to ruin her life or ruin her star chances. However, Rachel develops a quite large crush on him for most of the episode Ballad. She realizes this when they sing Endless Love together. She gave him a tie and cleaned and cooked in his house. Will is annoyed and stressed about her inappropriate behavior and tries a variety of methods to tell her he isn't interested, such as in song, before telling her directly. She remains infatuated with him until another, mildly attractive girl, Suzy Pepper, who had previously had a crush on Will reasons with her and convinces her to get over her crush. Will and Rachel's relationship remains platonic to this day. Episodes Season One Mash-Up Rachel looks pretty happy while singing with Will. Ballad Rachel develops a crush on Will and starts giving him novelty gifts. Will later defends Rachel from Terri while she is "using her as her own personal slave" and letting Rachel cook and clean. Rachel is talked out of her crush by Suzy Pepper who previously had a crush on Will. Rachel decides to apologise to Will, before she can do so Will tells Rachel they can't be together, and she responds, "What was I thinking?" Will tells her, "You should know that there's some boy out there who's gonna like you for everything you are, including those parts of you that even you don't like... Those are gonna be the things he likes the most." Funk Will is concerned about how Rachel is taking the break-up with Jesse, and invites her to his office. She then unkniwingly tells him how he could "solve" Sue. Journey When Will announces that the Glee Club has another year, an extremely excited Rachel runs over to him and hugs him. Season Two The Substitute Rachel goes to Will's house, wearing a mask and informs him that Holly might take his job. Later on in the episode, Rachel is one of the New Direction members who tries to get Will his job back. During this, Rachel says that Mr Schuester is the best thing to happen to this school. A Very Glee Christmas Rachel invites Will to spend Christmas with her and her dads, because she thinks that 'no one should be alone on Christmas.' (even though shes Jewish), but he unfortunately rejects the offer. Season Three Asian F During the song Spotlight, while Mercedes sings, she circles Rachel and Will who seem to be having a cozy conversation in the choir room. Yes/No When Will is proposing to Emma, Rachel is one of the lead vocalists on We Found Love. Nationals Rachel is one of the ones to present Will with his teacher of the year award. In her speech she admits that she couldn't have done it without him. The two also share a hug during'' We Are The Champions. Goodbye When Rachel is leaving for New York, Will is there along with the New Directions members and Emma, while Rachel and Finn sing ''Roots Before Branches. He also gives Rachel a hug before she gets onto the train. Songs Duets *''Endless Love'' by Diana Ross & Lionel Richie. (Ballad) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Like a Virgin by ''Madonna. ''(The Power of Madonna) *Toxic'' by Britney Spears. (Britney/Brittany) *''The Scientist'' by'' Coldplay''. (The Break-Up) Related Songs *''Crush'' by Jennifer Paige. (Ballad) *''Don't Stand So Close to Me/Young Girl'' by The Police/''Gary Puckett and the Union Gap''. (Ballad) *''We Are the Champions'' by Queen. (Nationals) Trivia *Lea Michele and Matthew Morrison played Janet and Brad in a tribute to ''The Rocky Horror Show ''respectively. During the performance, they shared an on-stage kiss. *Both of them have a love for ballads. *First student/teacher relationship (crush) in the show, the second one being Puck/Shelby. Gallery 50940877.jpg 468730 1276744261745 full.jpg GLEECRUSSSSH.png Glee-dont-stand-so-close-to-me-young-girl-matthew-morrison.jpg Glee-1258642718.jpg 336071 1259815301485 full.jpg 15cef7m.jpg Dont-stand-so-close-to-me-young-girl.jpg Ballads.jpg WillRachelEndlessLove.png RachelCleaning.png wachel.png rachel5555.jpg Will-and-Rachel-glee-couples-9503648-578-400.jpg|Giving a novelty gift. glee-bornthisway-finn-rachel-willouch.jpg Glee-season-one-episode-1-0fghj01.jpg CircledNewDirections.jpg Glee-Hello-9-550x380.jpg imagestrhrt.jpg rachel-with-will_486x336.jpg Will-and-Rachel-Hug-glee-22606477-363-251.gif Will-and-Rachel-Hug-glee-22606478-437-249.gif Will-and-Rachel-Hug-glee-22606483-348-252.gif Will-and-Rachel-Hug-glee-22606480-278-252.gif Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships